Le Pire
by Inrainbowz
Summary: Court OS. Sa vie était d'un vide ahurissant. Mais ce n'était pas ça, le pire...


**Auteur**** : **Inrainbowz**  
**

**Rating : **K+**  
**

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter, sa vie, son œuvre, ses amants, rien de tout cela ne m'appartient. Allez demander à JKR pourquoi, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir. Je ne gagne rien. J'aime juste ça.**  
**

**Résumé : **Sa vie était d'un vide ahurissant. Mais ce n'était pas ça, le pire... Parce qu'on ne fait pas toujours le bon choix. Court et glauque. Mention de slash.**  
**

**Note : **Je corrige et republie cette fic que j'aime beaucoup. L'idée m'est venue en regardant "Sur la route de Madison", qui reste le film qui m'aura fait le plus pleurer, avec Harvey Milk.

**

* * *

Le pire**

Ce n'était pas ça, le pire.

Ce n'était pas de travailler comme un forcené du matin au soir, entouré d'incompétent, pour s'entendre dire le soir qu'il n'était jamais là, qu'il ne prenait jamais soin d'elle et bla, bla, bla...

Ce n'était pas de devoir sortir par la porte du jardin parce qu'une horde de journaliste campait jour et nuit sous son porche en espérant avoir un interview de Draco Malfoy, le-fils-de-mangemort-qui-est-devenu-ministre-de-la-magie.

Ce n'était pas les lettres de menace qu'il recevait chez lui par dizaine, que ce soit de partisans de Voldemort ou d'extrémiste « c'est tout blanc ou tout noir » incapable de comprendre qu'un fils n'est pas son père, lui promettant une mort prochaine dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ce n'étaient pas les heures qu'il passait au cimetière à nettoyer les tombes de ses parents souillées d'injures et d'obscénités par les marmots brailleurs du quartier envoyés par leur parents.

Ce n'était même pas d'accueillir chez lui le fils du survivant, meilleur ami de son propre fils, et de les regarder avec amertume rire et grandir, insouciants.

Ce n'était pas non plus les photos de lui et de sa rousse qui côtoyait, en première page, les photos de son propre couple, le regard émeraude morne et vide en tout point semblable à celui que lui renvoyait son propre reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain chaque matin et chaque soir.

Ce n'était pas d'ailleurs de voir en général des inepties à son sujet s'étaler avec allégresse dans les journaux sorciers.

Ce n'était pas de devoir le croiser sur le quai du Poudlard Express à chaque retour et début de vacances, à faire comme si il ne l'avait pas vu alors qu'il le dévorait des yeux, ou à devoir supporter son regard pseudo-méprisant qui cachait en réalité une indicible douleur.

Ce n'était pas davantage de regarder son meilleur ami filer le parfait amour avec sa princesse et transpirer le bonheur par tous les pores de sa peau.

Ce n'était pas de devoir toucher ce corps qui n'avait pas les formes qui lui auraient plu, qui l'auraient contenter, mais qu'il se forçait pourtant à aimer.

Ce n'était pas de regarder sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, en ayant l'impression de passer complètement à côté de quelque chose.

Ce n'était pas de comparer ce qu'il avait perdu à ce qu'il possédait aujourd'hui et de se rendre compte, non sans horreur, qu'il était plus que déficitaire sur tous les plans, à part peut-être l'argent, cadet de ses soucis.

Le pire, c'était que sa fille adorait les films à l'eau de rose. Les films moldus.

Le pire, c'était quand il cédait à ses grands yeux humides et qu'il s'installait avec elle devant l'écran plat du salon. _Sur la route de Madison_. _L'homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des chevaux_._ Benjamin Button_. _Casablanca_.

Le pire, c'était quand, immanquablement, elle finissait en larme dan ses bras, et qu'elle lui demandait :

« Dis papa... si les gens ils s'aiment, pourquoi ils ne restent pas ensemble ? Si ils s'aiment, ils devraient pas se séparer ? C'est logique non ? »

Le pire, c'était quand sa voix se brisait, parce qu'il ne lui répondait rien, ses yeux se remplissant eux-même de larmes difficile à contenir.

Le pire, c'était quand elle répétait, suppliante :

« C'est logique hein ? C'est logique ? »

Et pire que tout, elle se pelotonnait contre lui, en sanglotant.

« Par ce qu'il ne se passe jamais rien de bon quand on se sépare de ceux qu'on aime... hein papa ? »

Et cette ultime déclaration achevait de l'anéantir, alors que l'enfant, inconsciente du désespoir où elle le plongeait (ou pas ? Il se demandait si elle n'avait pas compris, parce que parfois il avait l'impression que c'était elle qui le consolait), s'endormait dans ses bras. Alors il pouvait se laisser aller, repensant avec horreur que, à part ses deux enfants, rien de bon n'avait découlé de sa séparation avec Harry. « Pourquoi les gens qui s'aiment se séparent ? » Tout en berçant lentement sa fille, il priait le ciel de lui offrir une réponse valable, comme celle qu'il avait cru à même de justifier sa décision, à l'époque. En vain.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Tu veux une corde ?**_ Merci, oui.

Bye


End file.
